I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods for determining a position of a wireless device, and more particularly to using a rough location estimate to bootstrap an estimator, such as a particle filter.
II. Background
Often a mobile device requests and waits for assistance data before determining a position with an estimator. During this time the mobile device is idle. What is needed is using this idle time to better prepare or preload the estimator before applying the assistance data.